


just keep chasing pavements

by vulcanistics



Series: across the universe [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assassins & Hitmen, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulcanistics/pseuds/vulcanistics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is an assassin sent to kill Jenson...</p>
            </blockquote>





	just keep chasing pavements

 

* * *

He is so much more than the innocent blue-eyed boy next door but Jenson is a little late in realising that.

Sebastian pulls the trigger but for a split second Jenson sees his own heartbreak reflected in Sebastian's eyes. And then just like how he first walked into Jenson's life, Sebastian's gone. Jenson searches for him afterwards, he searches for the assassin who let him live, he could have searched for the person who had employed Sebastian to kill Jenson, but he doesn't care about them.

All he cares about is the boy who loves him but Sebastian is skilful and Jenson never quite manages to find him again.

* * *


End file.
